New Friends and Lots of Fun
by evlflutterbye-1988
Summary: I started writing this story almost four years ago then I lost my password for the site so I couldn't update it or anything. Now I've decided to come back to it, after finally cracking my password. This story is D/G RW/HG BZ/OC
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express nervously waiting for his cousin who was new this year to Hogwarts. Draco couldn't wait to see his old playmate again. He hadn't seen her for almost eight years. They were both going to be seventeen on September 16th, which was only a little over two weeks away.

Just then the compartment door opened and Draco stood up nervously, only to see his best friend Blaise Zambini walk in.

"Merlin, Draco, what are you so jumpy about?" Blaise asked his nervous friend suspiciously.

"I know I shouldn't be nervous, but Philicia is coming to Hogwarts this year and I can't wait to see her again." Draco answered while fidgeting.

"What is Philicia your new girlfriend or sex buddy?" Blaise joked.

"Don't ever talk about my cousin like that again. She used to be my best friend until we turned nine and her mom moved her to live in the States. We even share a birthday. So when she gets here keep your mind, mouth, and hands to yourself. You got that?" Draco asked angrily.

"Okay. Sorry. So when do I get to meet this cousin of yours?" Blaise asked interestedly.

Just then there was a knock on their compartment door. Draco again stood up anxiously while Blaise looked at the door unconcerned. When Draco called 'Come in,' some-what hesitantly, two girls walked in. One looked to be about seventeen, was 5'7" with raven black hair that went to her mid-thigh and was pulled back into a long, thick braid. Her violet eyes were sparkling mischievously, as if guarding a secret. Her body, which was evenly tanned, was well toned and nicely curved. She was wearing tight black pants, a green halter top, and green flip flops.

The other stood about 5'5", was about sixteen, and had fiery red hair that went to just above her butt and was tied into a high ponytail. The girl's hazel eyes were shining with laughter. Her body was curvaceous and her skin was pure unblemished ivory. She had on tight blue jeans, a green tube top, and blue flip flops.

The one with the red hair pointed at a stunned Draco and said, "That is Draco Malfoy and the one drooling by the window is Blaise Zambini."

Blaise after hearing that comment immediately turned red and snapped, "And just who the hell are you?"

"I am Philicia Malfoy and this is my new friend Virginia Weasley. Do you have a problem or do you always act like your head is up your ass?" the black haired one asked, clearly annoyed.

"Philicia, it's been so long, I didn't even recognize you. But what are you doing with the Weaslette?" Draco asked while staring at Virginia.

"Draco, Virginia is my friend. We met in Diagon Ally and she showed me around and helped me get the stuff I needed for Hogwarts. I won't have you talking about my new friend like that." Philicia said defensively.

"Sorry, but the Malfoys and Weasleys don't get along. My father fought with their father, and I fight with them, its tradition." Draco complained.

"I don't care if you fight with the other Weasleys but don't fight with her. Please, Draco? She's my friend." Philicia practically begged.

"Okay, just promise not to make me be nice to her brother and I will be as sweet as can be to your new friend." Draco compromised.

"Deal." Philicia said easily

The whole time Draco and Philicia had argued Virginia Weasley had stared, fascinated at Draco. He stood 6'1" with his white blond hair hanging loosely, his silver eyes sparkling with challenge. His well muscled sexy body held with masculine grace, his baggy green pants hanging precariously onto his hips and his tight muscle shirt making her drool.

However, the other occupant of the compartment stood at 6'2", his blue eyes staring at Philicia. Blaise ran a large hand through his slightly long black hair and just gazed enraptured at the sexy girl who was arguing with his best friend. All of a sudden Blaise's baggy black pants seemed too tight around his pelvis. Blaise clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth which caused his perfectly muscled body to go taught. Blaise's black tight muscle shirt stretched enticingly over his muscles. But he was in an agony of desire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Bet

"Virginia Marie Weasley, get your ass out here right now!" came an extremely agitated male voice from outside of the slightly tense atmosphere of the compartment.

Virginia looked laughingly at Philicia, who returned her look with a grin of her own.

"I told you that prat would notice if we disappeared." Philicia said while trying to hide her smirk.

"He only noticed because you weren't around." Virginia said smugly.

"Bullshit, Harry probably told him because he missed you." Philicia retorted.

"Get off my ass, there is no way I am going out with the bloody 'boy who lived'." Virginia spat.

"Good thing to, because if you are going to be under foot, the fucking 'Jaded Trio' aren't going to be with you," Draco said venomously.

"Ginny, where are you?" came Hermione's 'concerned' voice.

"Oh Merlin, no. Not the mud blood" Exclaimed Blaise's horrified voice, just as Hermione's newly well-groomed head popped into there compartment.

Hermione stood 5'7" with her brown hair that now went to her mid back up in a loose bun; her brown eyes looked shrewdly over the occupants in the compartment while her small hands went to her trim waist.

"Ginny, what are you doing in a compartment with Malfoy?" Hermione asked scathingly.

Draco looked like he was about to say something but Virginia beat him to it.

"Obviously getting scolded by someone who thinks she's my mum." Virginia snapped agitatedly.

"What?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Just then Ron and Harry barged in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?" Ron practically screamed.

"We were just planning a huge orgy until we were rudely interrupted. Merlin, do you want a free showing or something?" Philicia asked disgustedly while glaring at the 'Golden Trio.'

"Are you really that sex starved, Potter? What, isn't the Weasel sharing the mud blood's charms with you? That's not very nice of him!" Exclaimed Draco sarcastically.

"Shut your fucking mouth Malfoy!" Ron screamed while withdrawing his wand from his robes.

"Don't even think about it." Philicia said calmly holding out her hand. Everyone but Draco and Virginia looked surprised when suddenly Ron's wand flew into Philicia's hand.

"How'd you do that!" exclaimed Hermione, clearly stunned.

"Hmmm, I'm a better witch than you?" Philicia asked sarcastically.

"Not likely," Harry sneered.

"Would you like to make a little bet on that, Potter?" Draco asked wickedly.

"What kind of a bet?" Harry said slowly.

"What Potter, scared." Draco mocked.

"Never," Harry retorted angrily.

"Good, the bet is that if Philicia beats Granger in a fair duel then all three of you have to spend the rest of the year not bothering me, my family, my friends, or my family's friends."

"Deal, but if Hermione wins you, your family, and your friends will leave all of my housemates and me alone." Harry said.

"Deal."


End file.
